Many countries with desert land suffer from desertification due to the low water storage capacity of sand with extremely high water evaporation. Hence, the desert agriculture is an ever standing challenge. Despite the water affinity towards the sand, the main limitation remains to be the water retention by the sand. With world population on the rise there is an urgent need to increase food production in every possible area. There is an urgent need for a sustainable solution that is easy to implement.